The present disclosure generally relates to implements that engage a ground surface to form a hole.
There are a wide variety of golf course designs. Courses range from world-renowned and meticulously cared for facilities to the more common public institutions. Golf courses consist of a number of holes arranged in a certain progression. Leading up to each hole, as the player attempts to hit the ball into the hole, the player will progress from a taking shots near a tee box, to near a fairway, to near a putting green.
Golf is a highly competitive and highly skilled game. Courses are designed to have different slopes, grades, thicknesses of grass, wind speeds, etc. to challenge players. Groundskeepers may be tasked with altering these traits of the course, for example, to prepare for a tournament, reduce course wear at certain parts, etc. For instance, changing mowing patterns and the length of grass, moving sand traps, changing the direction of player progression along the holes, moving the individual holes to different positions on the green, etc., are examples of course traits that can be altered.
The putting green (hereinafter—“the green”) is a portion of a golf course near the end of the fairway that typically has a surface of finely trimmed grass. At some position on the green, a hole is formed. The hole often retains a cup or insert, and the players attempt to hit the golf ball into the cup. At least in accordance with rules of the United States Golf Association (USGA “Rules of Golf” effective January 2016), the hole (with or without the insert) has a diameter of 108 millimeters (4.25 in) and a depth of at least 10 centimeters (3.94). The green is well known as a particularly challenging portion of the course, as it forces the game to be played on a minute scale.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.